


We're Good Like This, Together

by BearlyCharis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Gentle Dean Winchester, Gentle Kissing, Jack is Tired, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, castiel's wings on a semi-physical plane, grace particles, that's a niche tag aha, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyCharis/pseuds/BearlyCharis
Summary: Late nights in the bunker mean pillow forts and falling in love, and kisses. Many,manykisses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	We're Good Like This, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/gifts).



> This was inspired by a piece of fanart by @jackiedeeart on instagram! I've been wanting to write for a while now and this pulled me out of my little slump. Enjoy these two sweethearts and their love as much as I do.
> 
> (and thank you @GoldenMoose for inspiring me to write this as a challenge for both of us!! Go check her work out guys!)

“You do realize what a mess this is going to be when we have to clean up later, right?” Sam asked, reluctantly bringing out a stack of blankets from the hallway, Jack following in tow; his hair was swept into a delicate arc across his forehead and despite the fact the moon was climbing higher over the bunker as the night grew later, his energy didn’t seem to deter.

“Claire was telling me earlier about how she used to build forts when she was younger,” Jack explained, setting down a pile of pillows in the war room and then moving a side table away to create an empty space. “It sounded like fun.”

“Come on, Sam, you don’t remember making pillow forts when Dad would leave us alone in some shady motel for a few days?” Dean asked, walking in from the kitchen and setting down his beer. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Cas looking around the corner of the hallway, curious at the noise. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, stepping out cautiously in a soft-looking t-shirt with matching flannel pajama bottoms. If Dean looked long enough, he swore there were little bees embroidered on them. 

“What’s the getup for?” Dean asked him back, raising his brow and trying to ignore the heat settling in his chest. It wasn't like him to wear something other than his suit and beige trenchcoat, but recently he'd been expanding on his clothing options. 

Cas frowned, moving out from the hallway as Sam sighed at Dean’s teasing. “Answer my question first.” He insisted with what may have been a hint of a smile while reaching over for Dean’s beer and taking a long sip. Dean’s eyes trailed to his throat as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly while he swallowed.

Dean opened his mouth, finding his throat dry and his words empty, before coughing and gathering a blanket into his hands. “We’re building a fort.” He said, pulling out a chair and grabbing a pillow from the pile Jack had made. “You can help if you want.”

Cas tilted his head slightly, looking up at the sturdy wooden and metal beams overhead. “Is the bunker not adequate to keep us safe?” He asked, resting his hips against the table. 

“It’s just for fun,” Jack said, starting to sound exasperated that the men weren’t understanding his want for a simple activity. “And Sam said he would bake us cookies! Like… like _actual_ cookies, Cas. Not the cereal kind.”

This caught Dean’s attention as Jack waved his hand, a faint golden light emitting from his palm as he hung a blanket over what seemed to be an invisible corner, pulling the edges taught. “Really now?” He asked his brother, eyeing him, unable to hide his humor. 

“As long as I don’t have to clean up all the blankets in the morning, I’ll do whatever you guys want. I was planning on sorting through some Tulpa archives in the library and seeing if this recent report in Missouri-”

“Let’s deal with that tomorrow,” Cas said gently, seeming to catch on to the idea Jack had in the first place, taking a comforter from Sam’s hands and nodding towards the kitchen. “If you want to bake, go ahead.”

Sam nodded with a smile of appreciation before patting Cas on the shoulder and grabbing Dean’s beer for a quick swig, then jogging out of the room towards the kitchen. 

“What, do I look like I brought this for everyone?” Dean called out exasperated, as he turned back to Cas and Jack, who seemed to be using a similar angelic power to tack blankets in place to invisible beams he couldn’t see. A hint of energy seemed to glow around the various fabrics, swishing, and tingling as they manipulated it to hold and stay where they pleased. It was memorizing for Dean to watch, as he fumbled with a switch for battery-powered lights Jack had brought from somewhere. _Jesus, where_ did _that kid get this girlie stuff?_

Dean looked closer at the lights twinkling in his hand softly, and had to admit to himself they _were_ nice to look at. He shifted his gaze to Cas, whose hand rested on Jack’s shoulder as he stifled a yawn. Dean guessed that using his grace so intensely, even for menial tasks, would tire Jack to some extent. 

“Dean, go inside!” Jack insisted, ducking down and crawling into the small space, lining the floor with soft pillows and remnants of grace still swirling inside their fort. 

Dean kneeled down, feeling a dull ache in his back, remembering the effects of his age from various hunts and the strains it seemed to have on him. But this was nothing - he couldn’t care less as he lost himself to simple nostalgia. 

Inside the fort, he sat down, seeing it was big enough for about two people to lounge in comfortably as Jack hung up the fairy lights on more invisible grace-made edges that made the interior glow faintly, almost like magic. Light pieces of fabric that looked like tapestries he’d heard Jody’s girls gushing about the last time they’d come to visit softened and draped against the dull comforters and made the whole space feel warm and welcoming. 

“When did you get these?” Dean asked, noticing Cas kneel down in front of the entrance and look inside, his face awfully close to Dean’s at this angle. 

“Claire and Patience showed me this website, Amazing, where you can order almost anything.” Jack smiled. “They’re pretty, aren’t they?”

Dean paused, looking at Cas and both of them meeting each other with a knowing smile. It made him feel incredibly strange to have Cas understand something human that Jack had yet to learn. “Do you mean _Amazon?”_ He asked, shifting on a pillow. 

Jack ran a hand through the soft fluff of a faux fur throw, yawning before answering. “Maybe,” he admitted softly. “I can’t really remember.”

“You know,” Cas said, moving onto his knees and Dean realizing their shoulders could press together at that moment if he wanted. “If you’re tired, you can go to sleep. I can feel your grace and how this depleted you.” 

“But-”

“ _Jack,_ Cas insisted, his voice a little firmer than before but still kind. “Go rest. Your humanity is stronger than your grace right now, you need to take care of both to be whole.”

Jack took a deep breath, looking at both Cas and Dean before nodding and crawling out of the tent, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck suddenly, seeming to catch him off-guard. This only lasted a moment as Cas hugged him back, Dean watching as glimmers of grace dragged from the air and seemed to mold into the outline of wings around both of their backs, Cas’ enveloping Jack in a gentle embrace. “Goodnight, Jack.” Cas smiled at him. 

“Goodnight,” Jack nodded to both of them before stretching and walking back towards his room. 

Cas looked back into the tent, still lit from the faint lights and glimmers of grace floating around. Dean thought it almost looked how dust appears in the beam of sun through a window - it was actually entrancing. 

“He’s a good kid,” Dean said, moving over so Cas could crawl in, the flap to the entrance falling behind him and shutting them inside a cave of blankets, _together,_ lying on their sides and Cas looking so… _human_ at that moment. It was numbing in their quiet hideaway, and Dean could feel a blush crawl up his neck as the heat seemed to rise between them. The temperature grew in the many sheaths of fabric and he took off his shirt in a swift motion, trying not to draw attention to himself, but feeling Cas’ eyes rake down his chest and an absolute _burn_ rush through his body at that. He tossed his shirt into a corner and felt cooler without the extra layer. 

“He is,” Cas said gently, falling onto his back, Dean propped up on his elbow, looking down on him. Cas raised his hand into the particles of grace and spun his hand around them, creating a flurry of the light-blue power. “We’ve all made him who he is in a way.”

“Is that what you meant about his humanity?” Dean asked softly, letting his gaze turn to the grace and feeling Cas’ eyes shift onto him, the ache in his chest suddenly sharpening to a nervous interest. 

“Maybe a little,” Cas admitted with a little laugh. “He has the best of mankind and angelic essence coursing through his veins. But I can only teach him so much. You and Sam show him his arguable true power - the roots he has attached to people.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile a little at that, meeting Cas’ eye and seeing there was a rose-tinged blush against the angel’s face as well. The space between them suddenly seemed to fade into something much more intimate - infinitesimal, even. “I mean, I try,” Dean admitted. 

“You do better than try,” Cas said, reaching up and placing a hand on Dean’s waist, causing him to almost choke on his breath. “I mean look at this,” he gestured to the space around them, “this is humanity at its finest.”

Dean chuckled, looking at the lights and grace and soft textures around them. “It’s just a fort, Cas.”

Cas shook his head, moving up to sit with his legs crossed, now slightly above Dean’s eye level. Dean felt his hand leave his side and almost immediately missed the gentle pressure and warmth. “Angels don’t _do_ stuff like this, Dean. Our cultures are rituals and practices that date back to millennial. Humans do things in the spur of the moment, simply because they want to. You make Jack impulsive, which is something I can’t show him in the same way.”

A sudden thought raced into Dean’s head which made him feel uncomfortable. “D-do you feel disconnected from us? Because we’re human and you’re…”

“An angel?” Cas filled in. 

Dean shook his head, raising his hand slightly, almost as if to apologize. “You’re not so much an angel as you’re just _you._

“Me?” Cas asked gently.

“You’re Cas,” Dean murmured, reaching for his hand without contemplating the gesture too much, knowing if he considered the consequences he’d back out of fear. “You always have been.”

The grace particles seemed to dance around them, almost rushing in response to Cas and what appeared to be his emotions as their speed picked up slightly, feeling like embers and snowflakes landing on Dean’s skin at the same time. 

“I don’t feel different from the rest of you,” Cas said slowly, “not anymore, at least. We took normal and turned it on its head in a way. Nothing we do can be defined by a certain guideline, in my opinion. I quite like how things are now.”

“We’re all happy here,” Dean said, feeling Cas’ thumb brush back and forth across the back of his hand and an ache of adoration travel through him. “Things feel right.”

“They do,” Cas nodded, his smile softening and becoming almost more sincere. “But I meant right _now,_ Dean.”

He paused, meeting Cas’ gaze and wondering if his desires were like prayers to him. If Cas could hear his wants and read into his pining that he’d never truly been able to hide away. 

“Here?” Dean barely asked, the air between them still, the bits of grace frozen. 

“Here,” Cas whispered, lacing their fingers together in one smooth motion and leaning into him, pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

If the world had gone still in the moment before, everything seemed to rush back into place as Dean realized what was happening, the graces cooling and burning on his skin once more as he kissed Cas back, the rough sensation of his chapped lips complementing the scratch of his stubble on Dean’s hand which was caressing his jawline ever so gently. 

Cas’ hand wrapped around his back and splayed his palm over Dean’s bare skin, kissing softly and sweetly without rush or a thick desire distracting them both from the sensation. 

Dean tilted his head slightly as Cas deepened the kiss, Dean’s hand moving up into his hair, finding it soft and hinting at a couple of grey strands around his temples from the stress of age and life being _lived_ as physical proof that Cas was really _here._ Cas’ hand rubbed circles on Dean’s back, the sensation calming and loving as the lights flickered around them. 

Dean broke their kiss, his eyes still closed as he pulled away slightly, taking in air before learning back in and kissing Cas’ neck and the scratch against his hand surprisingly pleasant as Cas tilted his head back, his eyes closed as he sunk down into the blankets, Dean moving so he was above him, planting gentle kisses one at a time onto this reverent creature giving himself so freely. 

“You’re _you,”_ Dean whispered, kissing below his earlobe on the sensitive spot that had yet to be revered, Cas’ hands tangling in his honey-brown hair and his breath catching slightly at Dean kisses. “You hold us all together, angel.”

Cas took in a gasp of air as Dean began kissing down his jawline, stopping every now and then to press his lips to his cheek before stopping above his lips. 

“You hold me together, Cas.”

Cas looked up at him, his eyes glossy as a sheen of tears seemed to gather, and Dean couldn’t help but let out a little dry laugh, moving to rest his forehead against Cas’ as Cas’ hands moved up around Dean’s neck and settled holding his head gently and Dean feeling utterly at peace and sinking with love for him. 

“We’re good like this,” Cas said gently, Dean pressed against him and the sensation of grace electric and new, “it’s wonderful.”

Dean nodded slightly, leaning back in to kiss him in their little secluded paradise. It was frozen and motion, humanity and grace, just _them._


End file.
